A Chance Encounter
by Mikaela W
Summary: What happens when a young, beautiful, black woman named Maesen meets Hayden Christensen.


I looked myself over in the mirror. My eyes roamed my body and marveled at how the purple strapless dress clung to my body in all the right places, while it complimented my milk chocolate skin, and stopped at my thighs to show of my long legs. I stared into my own eyes, fluffed my long black loosely curled hair, and thought "Damn Maesen, you look good." I picked up my clutch and headed for the door with my black Steve Madden pumps clicking all the way. I figured since I'm only in New York for a week I had better make the best of it. I was going out on the town tonight and I felt great. I was newly single and ready to conquer the world. As I shut the door to my suite I slipped my hotel key into my purse. Or so I thought. I turned to walk down the hallway towards the elevator. "Miss?" someone called out behind me. I kept walking assuming the man was talking to someone else. "Excuse me Miss?" he called again. I turned as he ran up to me holding out his hand. "You dropped your key," he said with a smile. I stood there my mouth agape. "Uh…thanks…I…uh," I stammered. He laughed. I couldn't believe Hayden Christensen was standing in front of me. I was at a lost for words. My eyes swept him from head to toe. He looked good enough to eat as he stood in front of me in his loose dark wash blue jeans and black tight fitted v-neck. Our eyes locked and he smirked obviously realizing I knew who he was. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me for an autograph yet." he joked. I nervously giggled and swayed my weight from my left foot to my right. I looked down at my feet then back at him. I couldn't believe I was acting like this. "Uh…could I buy you a drink?" I blurted out. "To thank you for this." I explained as waved the keycard. He smiled at me and replied, "Only if I can buy you one too." I nodded my head yes and we walked towards the elevator. When the gold doors opened it revealed an obviously newly wedded couple in the middle of a very passionate kiss. The bride giggled shyly. "Excuse us," she said as they brushed pass us. She grabbed the groom's hand and they hurried away. He motioned for me to step into the elevator first. I stepped in quickly with him close behind. I pushed the lobby button and pushed my back against the wall. Millions of thoughts ran through my head as I tried to ignore the annoying elevator music that played. "Say something, he's so hot, tell him your name, OMG, this can't be real!" I turned to him about to introduce myself but he beat me to it. "I didn't get your name," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm Maesen." I replied as I thrust my hand towards him. He gripped it softly returning the courtesy. We stared at each other for a second too long and the elevator doors slid open. He reluctantly dropped my hand and I led us over to the hotel bar. It was a ritzy kind of bar where you had one drink while waiting for a friend instead of getting completely shit faced. We sat at the bar. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender. Hayden looked at me quizzically. "Let's have a shot of Patron." I said with a devilish smile. He laughed and replied, "Let's do it." The bartender quickly poured our shots and then moved to the next customer. Hayden held his shot glass up and I followed suit. "To us." "To us." I echoed.

We swallowed the Patron wincing at the slight burn. We engaged in light conversation for the next 45 minutes getting to know each other. He told me about his likes and dislikes. I told him about mine. He explained he was only in New York on business and that he would be going back to California in the morning. I told him I was here for the same and I would be going back to Cali in a week. The usual things people talk about when they've just met. We had a few more drinks and started to get a little tipsy. Then he asked, "You want to get out of here?" Great. So that's the kind of girl he thought I was. I stood up and asked "Where to?" I assumed he wanted to back to his room. "To a club." He replied catching me by surprise as he grabbed my hand and led me outside to the street. He skillfully hailed a cab. We slid in and he told the driver the address. We pulled up to a trendy looking club with a line that wrapped around the block. I opened the door and stepped out of the car to a swarm of flashing lights. "Jeez." I turned my head away from blinding light of the photographer's cameras. Hayden climbed out the cab pulling me under his arm. "I'm sorry. I hate it too." We hurried into the club together. We were escorted to a table at the back in the V.I.P section. "So it's always like this?" I questioned. His blue eyes got a little sad as he replied "Yeah. I'm used to it by now though. But I don't want to talk about that. Let's have some fun." He motioned for the waitress to come over. He ordered more drinks and we made more small talk. "Enough of this." he said. Hayden stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on." He said as he pulled me up from the couch. I laid my clutch on the table and followed him to the dance floor. He raised our hands above our heads and turned my body so my back faced him. He laid his hands on my waist as we swayed to the beat. I laid one of my hands over his and my other hand on his neck pulling him closer to me. I felt his breath on my neck and his stubble rub against my ear. I grinded my body against his and I felt his cock twitch against me. His lips brushed against my ear and down my neck. I felt him getting harder as he pressed against me urgently and gripped my waist roughly. He groaned slightly while he placed kisses on my neck, jawbone, and then my cheek. I turned my head caught his lips with mine and placed a soft kiss upon them. I pulled back to look at him. His eyes burned into mine and told me he wanted more. I turned to face him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly. He kissed me back while he ran his hands from my ass up to my back finally running his fingers through my hair. His tongue tickled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to welcome it. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled his arms around me tighter pressing my chest against his. I pulled back to look at him as I bit my lip. "Let's go back to the hotel. For a nightcap?" he suggested.

I nodded as I touched my fingers to my lips. Maybe I was having a really vivid dream. All of this was way too good to be true. I grabbed my clutch and followed him out to the street. The photogs yelled, "Is this your new girl Hayden? How long have you been together? What about Rachel? Why did you break up? Is she the reason? Come on beautiful. Smile for the camera." Hayden ignored them as we slid into the cab. When we were finally away from them he pulled me into his lap kissing me roughly. I put my hand on his shoulder and slid to the other side of the cab. "What's wrong? Did they get to you?" he asked. "Um…no…it's nothing really…it's just that I just broke up with my boyfriend…and it seems you've just recently done the same…and I…I just don't want to be a rebound. You know?" He smiled. "I don't know what kind of guy you think I am Maesen. I like you. Your very down to earth and you see me as a human being instead of a celebrity. Not once did you ask for my autograph, about the movies I've been in, or the people I've worked with. You asked about me so you could see who I really am and not who I appear to be." He looked at me quizzically as he searched my face for a response. "So are we having this nightcap in your room or mine?" I asked as I moved closer to him. "Mine" he replied as I kissed him softly. I began planting kisses on his neck and I bit him softly. He groaned as he slid his hands over my ass pulling me closer. I slid my hand up and down the inside of his thigh exciting him even more. The cab pulled up to the hotel and we couldn't get out quick enough. He threw a 50 at the cab driver and yelled, "Keep the change." as I pulled him towards the hotel entrance. We hurried to the elevator as it opened up. Luckily it was empty. He slammed me up against the wall kissing me roughly. He slid his hands up my thighs to my ass and swiftly picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. He bucked his hips against mine groaning against my neck as his erection grinded against my waist. "Hayden." I moaned as he bit my neck. He slid his hand between us, moved aside my soaked thong, and rubbed his thumb against my clit. "Mmmm." I moaned in response. He slid one finger then two inside me and slowly began to thrust them in and out of me. I bit my lip as I moaned into his ear. The elevator bell rang. "Shit." I sighed as he put me down. I pulled my dress down and he raked his fingers through his hair. When the door slid open he grabbed my hand and we walked to his room, which was diagonal to mine. He opened the door and held it for me as I walked in. I scanned the room quickly and then turned to face him. He leaned against the door and stared at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. "Nothing." he replied. "Your beautiful. You ready for that nightcap?" I smiled shyly and replied, "Yes. I'm ready." He walked over to the bar in the corner of the room and pulled out a chilled bottle of Grey Goose vodka. I walked over, picked up my glass, and held it out to him as he poured the vodka in it. I turned away from him and walked toward the window. I looked out stunned by the beauty of the view. "You have an amazing view from here." I marveled. "I have a better view from here though." I looked back at him and smiled. I wanted to leave, to kiss him goodnight and tell him I would see him off in the morning. However, I couldn't bring myself to go. He was seductive and I had to have more of him. As if he had read my mind he walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder and a soft kiss on my neck. I sighed and leaned against him. He touched his hand to the zipper of my dress. "May I?" he whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it softly. "Please." I whispered. He slid the zipper down on my dress letting it drop to the floor. I turned to face him as I stepped out of my heels. I giggled, as he looked me over at my real height 5'4''. His face stayed serious as I moved closer to him and placed my hands on his chest. We stared in each other's eyes as I undid the button of his jeans and he stepped out of his shoes. He quickly pulled his shirt over his and let it fall to the floor next to us. He lifted me in up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He kissed me passionately as we fell to the bed. His hands roamed my body. They left flames wherever they touched. I wrapped my legs around him trying to get him as close as possible to me as I could. He kissed me roughly sliding his tongue inside of my mouth. He nibbled my bottom lip and placed his finger on it. "Wait a minute." He said with a devilish smile on his face. I came up on my elbows as my eyes followed him over to the bar. He grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose and then he sauntered over to the bed. "Hayden what are you-" "Shhh." He interrupted. He straddled me for a second kissing my lips softly as he removed my strapless bra. "Lay back and relax. Let me do all the work." He whispered as he lightly pushed me down on the bed. He kissed from my neck down to my chest, laying a light kiss on my right nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he palmed my other breast. He moved to my other breast giving it the same attention. "Mmmohhh." I moaned as I arched up into his mouth. He grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose and poured it into my belly button. I gasped as the cold liquid made contact with my skin. He smiled seductively at me before flicking his tongue into my navel. I giggled as he sucked the liquid out of my belly button. He kissed further down until he reached the inside of my thigh. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my underwear and tugged them down. He hooked his arms around my legs pulling me down to him. I raked my fingers through his hair as his breath on my inner thigh made me wet. "Hayden, please don't tease. Do it." I pleaded. He flicked his tongue over my clit. I bit down hard on my lip as he sucked and nibbled on my clit. He slid one then two fingers in and out of me and that all but drove me insane. "Ohmigod yes." I moaned as he moved his fingers in and out of me faster and faster. I bucked my hips against his mouth moaning louder and louder. My stomach started to tighten up and my breath came quicker. "Ohhh Hayden yes right there." He hit my spot over and over. I gripped his hair and the sheets as my orgasm quickly approached. My body began to shudder and he increased his speed. I was quickly coming undone. "Hayden…ohmigod…I…"I struggled to get the words out. I tried to squirm away from him but he pulled me back down to him. "Ohmi…I'm gonna cum Hayden." I moaned loudly. "Cum for me Maesen. Please." He pleaded. That sent me completely over the edge. I shook hard as I came over and over. It took all of me not to pass out right then. He kissed up my body and finally kissed my lips softly as I panted and tried to catch my breath. "You okay?" he asked laughing at me. "Mhmm." I replied exhausted. "Don't quit on me now Maesen. We're far from finished." He said as he kissed me and I felt his erection against my leg. "Hayden. I want you inside me." He didn't need to be told twice. I wrapped my legs around his waist and urged him forward. He gently slid his hard cock inside me. "Mmm." I moaned. He groaned into my neck as he pulled out and slid back into me again. He kept up this slow assault for a few minutes before he sped up his pace. "Maesen." he moaned into my ear. "Fuck me Hayden." He complied willingly. He quickened his pace as I dug my nails into his back. He groaned and stroked harder. "Hayden…ohh…yes." He pinned my hands above my head and bit my neck roughly. "That's gonna leave a mark" I thought. "Oh god Maesen. Ride me." He whispered in my ear. He flipped us over so that I straddled him. He gripped my waist hard as he pulled me down onto him. I moaned and threw my head back as repeated this motion over and over. I placed my hands on his chest as I grinded on him. "Shit Maesen." He moaned as he gripped my ass roughly. I lowered myself down on him kissing him roughly as I continued ride him. I felt myself getting close to my climax and I knew he wasn't very far behind. He sat up, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. He kept hitting my spot as he pushed up into me and I had begun to shudder. I gripped his hair as I kissed him roughly. "Oh Hayden…I'm so close." "Me too." He whispered. He pulled me tightly to him as I wrapped myself around him completely. "Ohmigod." I moaned. Colors exploded behind my eyelids as I went over the edge. My whole body quivered as my orgasm ripped through me. "Maesen." he moaned my name as he poured into me. He held me as he stroked my hair. We stayed still as we waited to catch our breaths and my aftershocks to ease up. He fell back while he held me on top of him. "That was some nightcap huh?" I sighed. He chuckled as he shut his eyes. In the morning I awoke to the sun shining on me. I turned and realized the bed was empty. On the pillow laid a note with my name written on it in neat cursive. "Madsen. I'm sorry we didn't have more time. You are not a rebound. When you get back to California I want to see you again. Hayden." Underneath was his address and phone number. Who knew all of this would have come from a one in a lifetime chance encounter.


End file.
